


More than a Rebound

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams





	More than a Rebound

It had been four hours since you broke up with your longtime boyfriend and you were feeling better than you had in a long time. You’d been with him for three years, through good times and bad, but something in your relationship had changed. You had changed, and he hadn’t. And while you loved him, you found yourself no long in love with him. He hadn’t taken it too well, throwing a fit in the cafe when you’d told him you no longer wanted to be with him. And now you felt more guilty than heartbroken over the situation for causing him such pain. If the roles were reversed, and he’d told you he was in love with someone else...well, you probably wouldn’t be feeling so great either.  
You’d been moping on the couch with a book, barely reading the words when Jamison had come in and fell onto your feet. Like always he’d managed to turn your frown upside down, with his contagious laughter and casual touches. And he always seemed to know when you needed it most, despite his seemingly oblivious demeanour.  
“What was that?” he cried at the television. You giggled as your character easily passed his at the very end of the race. “Ah was winnin’!”  
“Not according to the replay,” you said, giving him a small elbow to the ribs. He began to pout before a grin turned his features devilish. Before you could even pull away from him he had his fingers in your sides, wiggling them against your thin sweater and forcing laughter from your lips.  
“Jami, no!” you cried between breaths. “I won fair and square! I can’t help it if you try to showboat right at the end!”  
You toppled over, and he had you pinned to the floor easily. With a leg on either side of you he kept you in place with his weight on your hips, hands darting up and down your ribcage.  
“Ah was winnin’ and you cheated, darl’,” he replied. “Been playin’ without me with that boyfriend o’ yours?”  
Your laughter died down as you gulped. Jamison kept prodding your sides but once you weren’t laughing as carefree as before he hesitated. He stayed on top of you, your eyes casting down as he tilted his head.  
“I uh, actually broke up with him today,” you stated. Your heart began to pound loudly in your ears, so much so that you wondered if Jamison could hear it. Your face burned beneath his gaze and he wasn’t making any motion to move off of you. You pressed your fingers together, focusing on your nails.  
“That’s why you’re sad?” he asked.  
“Mmm, not exactly,” you admitted. “Just feel sorta...guilty. We were together a long time but I just didn’t...feel the same way he did anymore. He sorta made a scene.”  
Jamison’s eyes narrowed. “What’d he do?”  
“There was yelling, mostly,” you said, recalling the events. “Threw some cakes around no big deal. On the bright side I smell like cake now.”  
Jamison looked you up and down before leaning over and sniffing. It seemed to take him a moment to realize that your ex hadn’t just thrown the cake around, he threw it right at you. Suddenly his lips turned to a snarl, revealing his golden teeth. “Ah’ll kill ‘em!”  
Jamison jumped up, his fake leg thumping against the ground as he stalked towards the door of your room. You quickly stood and grabbed his wrist, attempting to pull him back. “Jami, it’s just cake! He was just upset when I told him there’s someone else!”  
Jamison only halted when you said that, and you released his wrist instantly, holding your hands to your mouth. He looked over his shoulder at you before turning to face you, mouth downturned. “There’s someone else?”  
Licking your lips you slowly lowered your hands. “Has been for a while...I guess. I just...I didn’t want to give up on a three year relationship until I knew my feelings weren’t just a silly crush.”  
You weren’t sure your face could burn any hotter than it was in that moment. You felt as if Jamison was looking right through you, and you prepared for the worst. Beyond breaking up with your ex you weren’t sure what you were going to do about your feelings--especially if he didn’t feel the same. You knew you risked losing two important people in your life if you told Jamison the truth.  
“D’ah know ‘im?” he asked.  
You raised your eyes, finding he was looking at the floor. He gripped his metal arm with his other hand, rubbing his fingers along the metal for a small bit of comfort. God, he looked so sad and it was harder to handle than your ex going off the rails at the cafe.  
“Yeah,” you admitted.  
Jamison flinched. “It’s Lucio innit? Can’t blame ya, he’s a good bloke. Ya tell ‘im yet?”  
“No,” you said. When Jamison’s shoulders gave a small shudder you quickly added, “I mean it’s not Lucio. Jami…” You took a deep breath. “It’s you.”  
There was a long pause between your words and when Jamison’s head snapped up. “What?”  
Your entire body was on fire as your heart beat out an erratic rhythm. “I just...ah...I…” You gulped, unable to say the words again. You waited for him to tell you that was ridiculous, because you were from two very different worlds. He was not only a criminal, but a member of the new Overwatch, not to mention having grown up in the outback of Australia.  
“Ya love me?” he asked. If you’d looked up then you would have seen the wide grin on Jamison’s face. You would have seen the way his eyes took in your blushing features, and the way his fingers clenched and unclenched as he tried to control his excitement. But all you saw were his legs move slowly towards you, and found yourself stuck to the carpet. You nodded meekly.  
“I wanna hear ya say it again,” Jamison said, his voice low. “C’mon darl’, just one more time.”  
You peeked up through your lashes, finding his grin staring at you. You blinked quickly before raising your chin. “Jami, it’s you. It’s been you for...a long time. Ever since we met, I think.”  
Giddy laughter erupted from his throat, his hands cupping your face and pulling you up to him. His lips smashed against yours, both of your mouths already open and his tongue finding yours immediately. You were on your toes just to reach up to him, nearly falling over with the sudden movement. Your hands clapped over his, eyes shut as your mind whirled. You were first to pull away, a little difficult with Jami’s grip.  
“Jami, you--”  
“I love you, too,” he interrupted, hands still on your face. “Everyone just told me to keep it tah myself with your boyfriend around.”  
“Ex boyfriend,” you corrected. He smiled.  
“Been waitin’ a long time ta hear ya say that,” he told you.  
You’d been waiting a damned long time to say it, too. But instead of saying anything you threw your arms around Jami’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. The sudden movement tipped you both off balance and you stumbled backwards, unable to catch yourself as you fell onto the bed. Jami did little to brace himself for the impact and you took most of his weight on you, your legs spread wide as he ground against your core. As his hands drifted down from your face to your collarbone you felt a thrill travel shoot through you--he gripped your neck lightly a moment, then slid his hands further down to your chest. He quickly placed his lips onto your collarbone, or more accurately his teeth. He nibbled and bit at your skin, leaving small and large marks all over you. As you let out a mewl he laughed. “Been waiting so long to do this.”  
You put your hands on either side of his head and pulled him back up for another kiss. Relishing in the feel of his teeth nibbling your bottom lip you wrapped your legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back, straddling him. “So have I.”  
You let your hands slide down his chest, grazing the tiny scars that dotted his skin until your fingertips played with the hem of his shorts. Sitting against his hips you could feel his excitement rubbing against you, and for a moment he seemed dazed by your actions. He stared up at you, leaning on his elbows, mouth slightly agape. You grinned, finding his reaction to your movements delightful. You slid back until you could place your feet on the floor and dropped to your knees, fingers still on the button of his shorts. You watched his adam’s apple bob as you popped open the button and pulled the zipper down, licking your lips.  
His hands gripped the sheets, his body starting to shake as you slowly pulled down his shorts. No boxers, apparently, and his cock sprung free. He let out a nervous giggle as you placed your hands flat against his thighs, feeling how tense his muscles were. You massaged him a bit, trying to get him more comfortable but when his body refused to calm you asked, “Do you want me to stop?”  
He shook his head frantically. “God, no!”  
With that, you leaned your head down and swiped your tongue over his slit, watching his eyes nearly roll back in his head. His legs tried to flinch up but with some struggle you managed to keep him in place. You licked a long stripe with your tongue flat from head to base before taking him into your mouth. His legs began to pinch in and squeeze at you, and you had to press your elbows into his thighs to make sure he didn’t wrap them around your head.  
Jamison was panting as you pressed your head further down on his cock, taking only half of him into your mouth before pulling back. His human hand wrapped into your hair when he suddenly shoved your head down, forcing him to touch the back of your throat. You gagged a moment before relaxing, letting him take a bit of control back as he kept you in place and began to thrust up into you. His human leg wrapped around you, his foot pressing into your lower back as you let Jamison use your mouth as he wanted. He’d always been a little rough with you, from tickle and pillow fights to simply pushing you out of the way in the kitchen. Now that translated excitingly into the bedroom and you found yourself getting wetter with each thrust.  
Your eyes teared up, and drool began to dribble down your chin when you felt his cock twitch and he pulled on your hair until your neck was craned back. You gasped for air, tongue almost hanging out, as Jamison took you in. His hand travelled from your hair to your cheek and he slid to the floor with you, lifting you onto his lap with his robotic arm. He pulled you into a kiss, sloppy and wet as you ground your hips against him.  
His fingers danced along your sides again until he grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your head. You lifted your arms to make it easier and once you were free Jamison began to stare again.  
You found yourself blushing hard. “Would you stop looking at me like that?”  
Jamison blinked, his eyes meeting yours. “Sorry, darl’, you’re just too damn gorgeous.”  
You ground your teeth in an attempt to stop your growing smile. Never in your life had someone made you feel so good, so loved. Your head was swimming.  
Before you could reply Jamison hooked his arms under your thighs and lifted, shakily climbing to his feet and throwing you onto the bed. You laughed as you bounced, trying to balance yourself and roll onto your back when you felt him place his hand there, keeping you on your stomach.  
“I’m gonna make you feel so damn good,” he whispered. His voice was husky, practically a growl and it made you pause. You pulled your index finger into your mouth as he grabbed your sweatpants and pulled them down, along with your underwear. He pulled your hips up, spreading your legs wide with his fake leg. Your bare ass was in the air, and you heard Jamison let out a low whistle. “So damn good.”  
Jamison leaned over you and aligned himself with your entrance. His chest was hot against your back, lips sucking along your neck. His human hand came forward and held onto yours, his fingers entwining.  
“You ready?” he mumbled into your skin. You almost laughed at his question, considering he usually just did what he wanted first and didn’t even think about it later. But hearing him ask you, it made your chest warm and all you could manage was a, “Mhm,” and a small nod.  
Jamison pushed into you slowly, letting out a long groan as you sucked in a breath. He wasn’t exceptionally thick, but his length alone made you release a noise you’d never made before. It was somewhere between a mewl and a moan, and it made Jamison laugh. The vibration glided over your skin, shooting electricity into your core and then through your entire body.  
You sucked in another breath, the muscles in your thighs and stomach tightening as Jamison stayed there a moment and then pulled out. You pressed your forehead into the blanket, toes digging into the carpet as you ground your hips back and into him. When he pulled out he thrust back in hard, making you cry out. Now it was your turn to dig your fingers into the comforter, realizing he hadn’t been exaggerating about making you feel good. He was hitting places in you your ex had never been able to reach, the fingers on his robotic hand leaving bruises on your hips as he pulled you to him with each thrust. His breath was hot against your ear until he buried his face into your hair.  
You stuttered out his name, making him hold onto you even tighter. With your free hand you reached back and tangled your fingers into his hair. It was coarse, and you could feel small spots that had begun to thin as you tried to pull him even closer.  
Your muscles tightened even more and after Jamison gave you one more hard thrust you felt his cock twitch as your walls clamped onto him. Your orgasm wasn’t so much shocking as it was sudden and you let out a cry. “Jamie!”  
Jamison let out a loud shout of his own as your walls held onto him, and he spilled his seed into you. A few more frantic, uneven thrusts and his weight fell onto you, both of your legs hanging off the edge of the bed as you stayed there a moment to catch your breath.  
“Jamie,” you mumbled, “oh, Jamie.”  
“Keep saying that and I’m gonna get hard again, eh,” he said against your skin.  
Your thighs twitched as he rolled off of your, running a shaky hand through his hair. Your watched him, toes pressing into the carpet as you relished in the afterglow.  
“Bought time you dumped that jerk,” Jamison said with a laugh.  
“Wish I’d done it sooner,” you admitted, watching his skin shine with sweat. He rolled his head to look at you, eyes glowing with a grin.  
“You’re all mine now, yeah?”  
You inched up on the bed, moving onto your side. “Think I always have been, actually.”  
“Think I can say the same, darl’.” Jamison moved onto his side and reached out to you, pulling you to him. His lips touched yours, and you knew it was the truth.


End file.
